


alcohol tasted better than you anyway

by earpsolano



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: Rose called.Luisa came.





	alcohol tasted better than you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like angst i am sorry (well I'm not but lets pretend i am)

Rose called.

Luisa came.

Hours were lost, clothes disappeared and self-control became a myth.

Rose knew she shouldn’t do this.

She could see Luisa was breaking. 

Luisa was losing herself, her constant smile, her melodious laugh, her sparkling eyes had become dark, her laugh was a sound Rose no longer heard and her smiles were almost as fake as Roses’.

Every time they were together, which was more often than not, Rose would watch another piece of her lover break.

Whether it be the brunette’s sanity, her pride, or her heart, Rose was watching it shatter before her.

And she did nothing to stop it.

Rose let it happen, for her own selfish desires. 

But even Rose knew her deluded fantasy, her only dream, she knew it had to crash and burn, her and Luisa couldn’t last forever, she knew that.

She couldn’t leave now, not after years of work.

It wasn’t worth it.

She wasn’t worth it.

Rose told herself that lie everyday.

“you should leave.” Rose whispered over the deafening silence, not daring to look Luisa in the eyes, not wanting to see her face fall.

Rose pulled the covers around her, wishing she could hide within them.

She could see Luis as she stood, slowly, silently gathering her clothes and pulling them back on.

Luisa didn’t speak, she didn’t look at Rose, she just left, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Rose sighed.

Luisa was gone.

Again.

But she never was never gone for long.

Luisa called.

Rose came.

They worked like clockwork, constant and consistent, at least until something breaks.

Until someone breaks.

Until Luisa breaks.

“leave him.” her voice a broken mumble as she whispered the words against Roses neck.

Rose pushed her lover back, with more force than she should have, reality hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“Luisa, i-“ 

“I know, you can’t do this. You can’t leave him, you love him.” Luisas voice was raising with every word, her anger lacing her words like poison. “it’s all bullshit Rose, I know it, you know it, so why won’t you leave him?”

it was moments like this, moments when Luisa was at her most venerable, that threatened to tear Roses mask off. 

It was moments like this when rose wanted to say fuck it and run.

Run away with Luisa, start again, start her life with the love of it.

But she couldn’t.

Luisa was stood, her arms open, her face flooded with tears, waiting for Rose to put the gun aimed at her chest down, to tell her she loved her too.

And Rose did love her.

But Rose didn’t say that.

She couldn’t.

“Luisa, I do love him, I really do.”

Rose pulled the trigger, and Luisa took another bullet.

“wh-why are you doing this to me?” Luisa choked, her breathing sharp and short, her hands trembling from the hatred and anger, the betrayal, “do y-you enjoy hurting m-me?”

“Lu-“

“Don’t you fucking lu me.” Luisa spat, pulling her shirt on, “fuck this, fuck you.”

“Luisa, just talk to me-“

“You don’t want to talk to me, you want to have fuck me. You don’t want me, the broken alcoholic and all her baggage, you want pleasure and I’m who you call.” Luisa was no longer shouting; her voice was barely a whisper.

Rose took a deep breath before she spoke, “I can’t do this.”

“yeah Ro, I know. You really love him.” Luisa let out a stifle of a laugh that filed the air with venom, “alcohol tasted better than you anyway.” And with that, Luisa slammed the door shut.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short i know, but it's something <3
> 
> feedback is always appreciated and i promise i won't write this angsty again (unless you want me too lmao)


End file.
